Kim Possible: The Demon Files 2: Reach
by Avalons-Healer
Summary: Kim is in despearate search for talent, and is inspired to skate by skaters on a frozen pond on campus and her mother's old photos. But Ron thinks that she should sing. What will Kim choose? To sing, or to skate? Book 2 of 12.
1. Searching For Talent

**Kim Possible: The Demon Files #2: Reach**

**Summary:**

Kim is in desperate search for a talent. She gets inspiration to skate by her mother's old photos and the skaters on the ice rink on campus. But Ron says that Kim should sing. Which one will she choose? To sing, or to skate?

* * *

_Author's Note: _

_I'm back! And so is Kim and the gang! A little note to self, the song "Reach" by "Caleigh Peters" won't be up until later chapters. But for now, enjoy!_

_-CelestialTime93_

* * *

**Chapter One: Searching For Talent**

20 year old freshman college student/half unicorn demon Kim Possible watched the young figure skaters on the frozen pond of the Middleton College Campus.

"They sure have talent." Kim said to herself, "But, do I?"

Kim remembered that she once sang a song for a talent show back at high school. But, she didn't win. Her best friend Ron Stoppable did. At least it wasn't her rival, Bonnie Rockwaller who won.

Kim hasn't seen Bonnie around campus that often, but she knew she was still taking courses. Kim took the same classes as Bonnie.

"Hey, KP!" a 20 year old boy with messy blonde hair and freckles said, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Hey, Ron!" Kim greeted her best friend, still staring at the ice where the skaters were, "I"m just looking at the skaters."

"Why not give it a shot?" Ron said, holding up a pair of white skates.

Kim gasped in amazement. "Ron!" Kim squealed, "How in the world did you get these?"

"I bought 'em!" Ron answered as a little naked mole rat hopped on his shoulder.

"Very cheap." the naked mole rat named Rufus added.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Kim thanked, "I'm gonna give these a try!"

* * *

Classes were over for the day, and Kim was at the frozen pond with her skates on.

"I know I'm a demon but, still..." Kim placed a foot on the ice, then another. She began to skate around the pond. Then, she lifted her slender arms, closed her eyes, and began to skate ever so gracefully. She did doubles, and triples, and axels. She did jumps, turns, and other fancy footwork. She didn't even fall once.

When Kim did a finale, she heard someone clapping.

At first, she thought it was Ron, but it was actually...

"Mom! Dad!" Kim exclaimed.

"Not bad for a beginner, Kimmie!" Dr. Andrea Possible commented.

"You were great!" Dr. Adam Possible added.

"How did you learn to skate like that?" Andrea asked.

"Uh..." Kim wondered, "I don't know, I just knew how."

"Well, you _can _do anything!" Andrea said.

"Very funny, mom!" Kim laughed.

"Well, carry on." Adam said.

* * *

"Kim, I've seen you on the ice a lot lately." Ron said to Kim one day.

"Uh, how do you know for sure?" Kim said, heading towards the empty frozen pond.

"Because one, you're the only demon on this campus," Ron said, "And two, you're headed towards the pond with skates on."

"So?" Kim asked, "What's wrong with skating?"

"Honestly, Kim." Ron said following his best friend the the frozen pond, "I think singing's more of your thing!"

"But, I can skate so well!" Kim said.

"Fine, whatever!" Ron said, and walked away.

When Kim got on the ice, she began to skate, then fell!

"Oof!" Kim groaned, "Oh, what's wrong with me?"

* * *

Well, what do you think so far? And what do you think caused Kim to no longer skate as well? Why not review and let me know! Or anything else that you want to say about my story so far! Chapter Two: Ron To The Rescue will be up late tomorrow or early after tomorrow. Well, until later, see ya! Also, check out my other fanfic, The Cyberchase Choronicles #2: Everything Changes. See ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	2. Ron To The Rescue

**Chapter Two: Ron To The Rescue**

_Well, here it is! Chapter Two: Ron To The Rescue! You might recognize some of it from the movie "Disney's Ice Princess." Enjoy!_

_-CelesitalTime93

* * *

_

Kim tried a triple lutz. She fell on her landing.

After a few attempts, Kim gave up and collasped on the ice, crying softly.

After a few seconds, Ron came and noticed that Kim was on the ice. What he didn't know was that she was crying. Still, Ron skated over and helped Kim up, to see Kim's tears.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Rona sked, hugging his best friend.

"I don't know what my talent is, Ron!" Kim sobbed, "Is it skating or singing? I don't know! I don't know!"

"Kim, you're good at both!" Ron said reassuringly, "I was wrong to say that skating isn't your thing! It's definatly your thing! Singing, too!"

"But, I can't skate anymore!" Kim cried.

"Yes, you can!" Ron said, "Now, show me that you've got the stuff!"

"How?"

"Skate for me!"

"Eep?" Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket.

"And Rufus." Ron added.

Kim wiped her tears and nodded. She could do anything! She just had to believe in herself!

Kim lefted her slender arms and began to skate gracefully. She did jumps, axels, triples, doubles and other fancy footwork. And, she never fell.

When she did her finale, Kim heard more than just two hands clapping. She heard thousands/

Kim opened her closed eyes to sse all of campus's students, teachers, and her best friends around the pond, applauding. Even Proffesser Rose was there. She was clapping and smiling.

Then, an unhappy sight appeared. Bonnie Rockwaller.

"Oh, so first Kim Posible is a Demon Protector of this school, and now she's a great fugure skater of the whole school? What's next?"

Kim looked up to see dark clouds approaching...

"Uh-oh..." Kim said darkly, "Trouble."

"Oh, my!" Proffesser Rose cried, "Everybody! Prepare battle stances now!"

* * *

How's it so far? Let me know! Please review! The next chapter is Chapter Three: True Love. That's where the romantic part gets in! ;-) See ya:-)

CelestialTime93


	3. True Love

**Chapter Three: True Love**

_Author's Note:_

_Here's the romantic part I was talking about! Enjoy! And, please review!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

Kim pulled out her sword and slaughtered a flying monster. The others helped with thier own personal Fairy Friend. Ron helped wiht his Lotus Blade, and Kim's roomate/friend, Tamera Park, used her family's ancient korean fan.

"Kim! Look out!" Ron jumped and destroed a monster that was behind Kim with his blade.

"Thanks!" Kim thanked, "What would I do without you?"

"Dunno." Ron said, "Duck!"

Kim bent down.

"No! Really! Duck!" Ron exclaimed.

"Aah!" Kim turned to see a duck demon heading straight for them!

"Wind Blade!"

With scrapes from blades of wind, the demon was exterminated.

"Phew!" Kim sighed, "That was close! Thanks, Tammy!"

"You're welcome!" Tammy said, "Why don't we watch out for each other's backs?"

"Agreed." the two best friends answered.

Everything was going well, until...

"Aah!" Ron got hit and was knocked out cold!

"RON! NO!" Kim screamed.

Kim's eyes flickered with anger, as her sword began to glow bright red.

"You're gonna pay for that!" she cried, as she slayed the demon that almost killed Ron.

"Whoa!" Tammy cried, "Major Energy! Kim! You can slay a million demons in one swipe if you wanted to!"

"And believe me, I do!" Kim growled, as she leaped into the air, slashed her sword and cried, "Demon Fang!"

A gigantic blue slash shot out of the sword, slaying all of the demons in one shot.

When Kim landed, the sky cleared, and the battle was over. For now.

Kim put her sword back in it's sheath and ran over to Ron's aid. He was badly wounded on his chest where his heart was, but he was still breathing.

"Oh, thank God, you're still alive!" Kim sighed, "Don't worry, Ron. You'll make it, just hold on. Hold on."

"Proffesser Rose!" Tammy cried, "Ron's injured!"

"And a good thing he is, too!" Bonnie laughed, "He deserved it!"

"Rockwaller!" Proffesser Rose scolded.

Kim got so angry, she leaped on Bonnie and began attacking her.

"Kim!" Tammy cried, backing her roomate away from Kim's rival, "Just because Bonnie said something like that, doesn't mean you go and attacking her, okay!"

"HE'S MY BEST FRIEND, TAMMY!" Kim screamed, trying to wriggle out of Tara's grasp, "AND...and..."

"And, what, Kim!" Tammy cried.

"And," Kim whispered, tears swelling in her eyes, "I love him..."

Tammy's angry expression softened, and the others had surprised looks on their faces.

"Ohh..." a whisper groaned, "Kim?"

Kim opened her teary eyes to realize that she had fallen on her knees, and her tears had touched Ron's wound, and healed it. And now, Ron was back up!

"My, this is interesting!" Proffesser Pellitier said, peeking through her spectacles, "I've heard that Pheniox Tears can heal wounds, but never Unicorn Tears! Only medicines with Unicorn Blood in them!"

"This is one demon with a heart of gold." Proffesser Rose said, smiling.

"Ron..." Kim whispered, "How did you..."

"You woke me up, Kim." Ron answered weakly, "I saw you in the darkness. You helped me make it."

Kim tried to hold back her tears.

Before Ron could speak, Kim placed her hands on both of Ron's cheeks and kissed him.

Tammy shook her head so hard that half of her glasses fell off, while the other half hung on her right ear. Bonnie's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

When the couple's lips departed, Ron blushed slightly. Kim's cheeks just flushed bright red as she giggled like a little girl.

"Truly," Proffesser Rose smiled, "The only demon with a heart of gold since the last twenty years. Just like her mother."

* * *

Well, how's it so far? Don't worry, I've confirmed that the song "Reach" will be featured in Chapter Six: Reach. Well, for now, enjoy the chapters until we reach there. This story will also feature Jump 5's "Just a Dream" in Chapter Seven: Just A Dream. See ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	4. Decisions

**Chapter Four: Decisions**

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry I haven't updated the story in such a long time. I was kinda busy with my website... Oh well, here's Chapter Four: Decisions. You might find it interesting...enjoy!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

Kim was still in desperate search for the perfect talent. Singing, or skating.

Kim was looking at the Hall of Fame, and she saw her mother's picture on the wall. She wore a tiara on her head and was dressed in a hot pink, long sleeved skating outfit. The exact same white skates as Kim's was placed on her feet while on the ice.

"Andrea Martin," Kim read the engraving, "1986-1990, Half-demon, gold medalist figure skater."

"You're mother was a fine skater." a voice said behind Kim.

The startled red head turned to see...

"P-proffesser Rose!" Kim quivered, "I-I didn't see you there! What do you mean my mother was a fine skater?"

"If you read the engravings," Proffesser Rose answered, "You'll understand. Read the last line for me."

"Half-demon gold medalist figure skater." Kim read out loud, "Why? Is it because she's a gold medalist?"

"That, too." Proffesser Rose answered, "But also, she was like you, Kimberly Ann. She could do anything. Kimberly Ann, do you know how you knew how to skate so well without lessons?"

"Because I can do anything?" Kim guessed.

"Close." Proffesser Rose said, "Here's another question. Do you know why you fell all of the time when you went out for skating yesterday?"

"To tell you the truth, "Kim answered, "I don't really know for sure."

"Self-doubt caused you to lose your natural ability to skate." Proffesser Rose answered, "When you first placed your foot on the ice ten days ago, you had the will and confidence to skate well, which brought out your natural skating abilities. Now do you understand, Kimberly Ann?"

"Yes, I do, Proffesser Rose." Kim answered as the principal walked away, "Wait! Proffesser Rose, wait!"

"Yes, Kimberly Ann?" Proffesser Rose asked, turning to face Kim.

"How did you know-"

"About your failure and first timing?"

"Yeah."

"I watch the skaters every year outside my window, Kimberly Ann. You were the only demon on the ice that caught my eye. While Bonnie only tried to show off her skills of skating from ballet purposly, you only came to the ice privatly to enjoy yourself. The true heart of a skater."

Then, she walked away before Kim could ask another question.

* * *

"Hey, Kim!" Ron said at the breakfast table the next morning.

"Ron, I"ve seen that look before!" Kim said playfully, "What are you hiding?"

Ron clapped his hands twice, as Rufus unroled a poster from his tiny hands.

"A figure skating competition?" Kim squealed happily, reading the poster, "You've got to be joking!"

"I checked the sign-up list and Bonnie signed up." Ron said, "And, don't worry, KP, I all ready signed you up. You're last."

"Signed up before due date?"

"Yep."

"Thought so."

Then, Bonnie walked over. "So, Kim? Did you sign up for the skating competition?"

"Ron signed me up." Kim answered darkly.

"You do know what the prize is, do you?"

"A gold medal and a trophy?"

"And a photo of themself for the Hall of Fame!"

"I am so gonna win!"

"Says who?"

"My family!"

"Like you'll win!"

"If my mom can, then so can I!"

"GIrls, what is the meaning of this?" Proffesser Rose asked.

"These two signed up for the figure skating competition." Ron answered.

"Then, I wish you both of luck." Proffesser Rose said, "You two should start practicing on your routines!"

"I don't need practicing!" Bonnie bragged.

"Well, I'm gonna." Kim said, "I all ready know what outfit I'm wearing, so, I'll just practice."

"Very well." Proffesser Rose said.

"So, Kim," Ron asked as Bonnie walked away, "You found your talent yet?"

"Yep!" Kim answered.

"Which one is it, Kimberly Ann?" Proffesser Rose asked.

Kim smiled and answered, "Skating."

* * *

How's it so far? Well, the next chapter is Chapter Five: Practice. I think it'll be up at the same time as this chapter, but I don't know for sure. Anyways, Kim Possible: The Demon Files #3: New Moon, is still in the process in my binder. I still need to work on the story. But, you might find this a little more scarier than usual. That's why I'm gonna be rating it PG-13 or M. Well, see ya later! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	5. Practice

**Chapter Five: Practice**

Just one more day until the Figure Skating Competition. And while Bonnie used her spare time to go shopping for a new outfit or free time, Kim, Ron, and Rufus went down to the skating rink with a radio and a CD with the music that Kim was gonna be using for the competition.

The skating rink was the exact rink where the performance waws gonna take place.

As the music played, Kim would skate gracefully as she did on the frozen pond. She did great triples, and did awesome spirals.

At the end of every practice, they would go down to Bueno Nacho for a treat. After all, Kim deserved it!

"Just one more day 'til the competition, Ron!" Kim said one day at their usual booth at Bueno Nacho, "I can hardly wait!"

"All of that practice is gonna pay off!" Ron complemented.

"Booyah!" Rufus squeaked.

"Agreed." Kim said.

"So, Kim." Bonnie said, walking in, "Did you practice hard, or do you still need a whole year to work on it?"

"Shut up, Bonnie!" Kim shot.

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" Bonnie laughed.

Kim held up her black claws. "Do you want this, or the sword?" she threatened.

"Whatever!" Bonnie laughed and began to walk outside.

Ron got angry, so he cast a spell on Bonnie.

"What'd you do?" Kim asked, sitting down.

"Wait for it..." Ron said.

Then, screams of laughter came from outside.

"No!" Kim laughed, "You didn't!"

"Oh, yes, I did!" Ron answered proudly.

Rufus laughed hysterically and fell on hsi back on the table.

Kim peeked outside to see that the back of Bonnie's skirt was completely cut off, showing her thong.

Kim burst out laughing after seeing it. Ron followed.

"This is an outrage, Possible!" Proffesser Pellitier scolded.

Kim and Bonnie were at the principal's office, and Bonnie obviously thought that Kim had done it.

"For the last time, I didn't do it!" Kim cried, "You can use the truth teller to see if I'm lying!"

"She's lying, Proffesser!" Bonnie cried, "SHe should be banned from skating!"

"No! Not skating!" Kim cried, "And I am not lying! I don't have amgic! Only demonic-powers!"

"Then, who did it?" Proffesser Pellitier cried sternly.

"Quiet down, Alexandra." Proffsser Rose said, "Obviously, Kimberly Ann's telling the truth. Even if she did it by a long shot, there would be claw marks instead of the whole back half cut off."

Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Proffesser Rose called.

The door opened to let Ron and Rufus in.

"Ron?" Kim asked confused, "Rufus? what are you doing here?"

"I was the one who demolished Bonnie's skirt, Proffesser Rose." Ron said.

"Ronald?" Proffesser Rose asked, "Why?"

"Bonnie was making fun of Kim at Bueno Nacho today so I got angry." Ron answered, "So, I cast an embarrasement spell on Bonnie for payback."

"Ronald, you know this type of behaviour might cause you to be expelled." Proffesser Rose said.

"I know." Ron groaned, staring down at his feet shamefully.

Then, Proffesser Rose smiled, "But, since you stood up for the Demon Protector and told the truth, you won't be."

Ron perked up. "Really?"

"But," Proffesser Rose said, "I would like to discuss something with you two. Bonnie, you're dismissed."

As Bonnie walked out the door, Proffesser Rose turned her attention back to the two.

"Kimberly Ann, Ronald," Proffesser Rose said, 'You two-"

"Remind you of Andrea and Adam Possible?" Kim finished.

"You Possibles really can do anything." Proffesser Rose smiled, "Yes, you do remind of the two. Follow me. I want to show you something."

"Kim and Ron followed Proffesser Rose to...

"The Hall of Fame?" Kim wondered out loud.

"You missed something here last time, Kimberly Ann." Proffesser Rose said, "Look at the picture right next to your mother's. What do you see?"

Kim studied the photo to make out her mom and dad when they were younger. They were skating. Down below, was an engraving that read: _Andrea Martin and Adam Possible, Gold Medalist Champion Figure Skaters Duet. 1986-1990._

"They're..." Kim began.

"They're your parents, aren't they, Kimberly Ann?" Proffesser Rose finished.

'Yeah." Kim answered, "But, I had no idea _both _of my parents can skate."

"There was a duet competition also at the Skating Competition which is going to hold it's 20th anniversary tomorrow." Proffesser Rose said, "Your mother decided that she should let Adam enter, too. Without any competition between them. So, they became a duet."

"Whoa." Ron breathed.

"Oooh!" Rufus chittered.

"You want to do the same with Ronald, do you, Kimberly Ann?" Proffesser Rose asked Kim.

"How'd you know?" Kim asked in amazement.

"A freindship that lasted for 16 years is very tight." Proffesser Rose said, "Especially after you kissed Ronald several days ago after our last encounter with the Shadow Demons. And, how youre tears healed Ronald. Your mother did the same to heal your father, after he was injured. That's how they first fell in love."

"You sure know a lot, Proffesser." Ron said.

"I've been the principal of this school since this building was first established." Proffesser Rose said.

"But," Kim said, "That means you're over a hundred years old!"

"I'm 200, Kimberly Ann." Proffesser Rose said, "I've been granted with the gift of Immortality. And so are both of you and your families and friends. And their families.


	6. Reach

**Chapter Six: Reach**

_Author's Note:_

_Yipee! Chapter Six: Reach is finally here! Like I said at the beginning of the story, this chapter features Disney's Ice Princess' and Caleigh Peter's "Reach". Enjoy! And also, after Chapter Six: Reach, there will be Chapter Seven: Just A Dream, featuring Jump 5's song, "Just A Dream". Enjoy!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

It was the big day, and Kim and Ron decided to also do a duet together. Just, not for skating. Although, Ron easily forgot what they were supposed to do as he focused on recording Kim's routine when it was her turn with his video camera from High School. They also learned that the prize is also a chance to perform a song infront of the audience.

Many skaters have tried and failed. And when Bonnie did the Swan Lake on the ice (As you know that Bonnie had over 13 years of ballet which we've learned from the episode of Kim Possible: Hidden Talent), she came in first place! Kim had to win! Luckily, she was last, and next.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announce said over the speakers, "Please welcome, Kim Possible."

As the audience cheered, especially her family in the bleachers, Kim skated to the center of the ice, her heart painfully beating rapidly with both excitement and fear against her chest. Kim dusted away the thought of fear, and only kept the thought of excitement in her mind, and the will to skate.

Kim was dressed in a hot pink, long-sleeved skating outfit and wore a tiara on her head. She wore the white skates that Ron had given her. She looked like her mother.

Kim waited for the music to start. And when it did, she began to do the routine she did on her first day of skating.

_**Sometimes, it feels like you're fallin'**_

_**Fallin' out of the sky.**_

_**Sometimes, it feels like you're slippin'**_

_**And runnin' out of time!**_

_**And that's when, **_

_**You've gotta throw it all away!**_

_**All of the things that people say!**_

_**And all of the doubts that fill your mind,**_

_**Don't belong there!**_

As the chorus began, Kim did a perfect triple lutz to begin her second part of the routine:

_**Whatever you do,**_

_**You'll never be wrong,**_

_**As long as you reach for it,**_

_**When you reach for it,**_

_**Nothin's too far,**_

_**And it's never too long,**_

_**As long as you reach for it,**_

_**You can dream on it,**_

_**Everywhere,**_

_**It's there.**_

As the second verse began, Kim did a toe spin, and continued.

_**Sometimes, I can be stupid,**_

_**I can get out of line,**_

_**But most times, you know what I'm doin',**_

_**It's not like some big surprise!**_

_**Oh, and I,**_

_**I just wanna make you understand,**_

_**That failin' on me isn't in my plans!**_

_**And all of the doubts that fill my mind,**_

_**Don't belong there!**_

As the chorus began again, Kim repeated the chours section of her routine.

_**Whatever you do,**_

_**You'll never be wrong,**_

_**As long as you reach for it,**_

_**When you reach for it,**_

_**Nothin's too far,**_

_**And it's never too long,**_

_**As long as you reach for it,**_

_**You can dream on it,**_

_**Everywhere!**_

As the bridge came in, Kim knew the gian triple lutz was coming...

_**There's so much distance,**_

_**Between what you want and what you've got,**_

_**But if you really want it,**_

_**It's you're life!**_

_**So you gotta try!**_

_**You gotta fly!**_

_**Whatever you do,**_

_**You'll never by wrong,**_

_**You can reach for it...**_

_Here it comes! _Kim thought frantically as her heart raced. Kim crossed her ankles, and leaped so high while turning at the same time!

_**YOU CAN REACH FOR IT!**_

Kim felt herself dropping. She prepared to go directly to a spiral. She landed on one leg, and went straight to a spiral. A perfect landing! She did it! Everybody began to applaud as Kim began to continue with her routine:

_**It's never too far,**_

_**And it's never too long,**_

_**As long as you reach for it,**_

_**You can dream on it,**_

_**Everywhere!**_

_**(All you gotta do is reach for it!)**_

_**Everywhere!**_

_**(All you gotta do is reach for it!)**_

Kim finally got to the last part of her routine! She was so close! Beads of sweat fell down from her forehead and down onto the ice, freezing it by blending it with the cold ice. She got the hard part over, she just needed to finish it!

_**Whatever you do,**_

_**You'll never be wrong!**_

_**As long as you reach for it,**_

_**When you reach for it,**_

_**Nothin's too far,**_

_**And it's never too long,**_

_**As long as you reach for it,**_

_**You can dream on it,**_

_**Everywhere!**_

_**Everywhere...**_

_**Everywhere...**_

_**Everywhere...**_

As the song faded away, Kim did her finale as the crowd cheered wildly. Kim's heart thumped wildly. She did it!

* * *

Yipee! Check out if she won or not at Chapter Seven: Just A Dream. Until then, guys, see ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	7. Just A Dream

**Chapter Seven: Just A Dream**

_Author's Note:_

_The scores are in! Check it out! This is the last chapter! Enjoy! This chapter also features Jump 5's "Just A Dream". Hope you'll like it! Please review! Or else, I won't start any more new books in the Kim Possible section!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"You did great, KP!" Ron cried as he handed Kim a water bottle.

"You rock!" Rufus squeaked.

"Thanks, you two!" Kim said, drinking her water, then sitting down. Kim, Ron, and Rufus listened to Kim's scores. She needed at least a 10.0 average to beat Bonnie for first place.

"Presentation, 10.0 average." the announcer said.

The audience cheered. Kim squealed in happiness and squeezed Ron thightly.

"Overall Presentation, 10.0 average." the announcer said, "Overall Total: 10.0. Kim Possible wins this competition!"

Kim was so overjoyed, that she kissed Ron on the cheek. Ron kissed Kim on the lips. Kim kissed back.

Kim bent down as Mr. Paisley, the Mayor of Upperton, Middleton, and Lowerton, placed the gold medal on her neck. Kim stood back up straight, and held up her gold medal, where her mom, dad, twin brothers, and Nana can see it. Kim could see that her mother was crying with happiness.

"Kim Possible," Mr. Paisley said, "I assume that you would like to sing for us."

"Not just me." Kim said, eyeing Ron, "But with a friend."

Ron lowered his video camera when he heard what Kim had said.

Kim skated over to Ron, who had his skates on, and brought him to the stage.

"We're doing a duet together, remember?" Kim reminded Ron.

"Oh, right!" Ron exclaimed, remembering, "I almost forgot! Okay, let's get the show on the road!"

The two grabbed their microphones, as the music began to play. Ron began the song:

_**When I look in your eyes,**_

_**I see a whole different sky,**_

_**Like I've never seen before.**_

_**And when I hear your voice,**_

_**It's like a song that I can listen to o-over again.**_

As the chorus began, Kim joined in.

_**It's so crazy how you make me go crazy,**_

_**Everytime that I'm near you.**_

_**'Cause you're just a dream!**_

_**This is my reality,**_

_**Totally insanity,**_

_**If I could be in your dream!**_

_**All I wanna do,**_

_**Is be with you,**_

_**Be with you.**_

_**But you're just a dream.**_

_**Just a dream.**_

Kim began to sing the second verse of the song:

_**When I picture the world,**_

_**It takes me to the sun,**_

_**I think about the way you smile!**_

_**And the words that you say,**_

_**Always seem to change the world that I've been livin' in!**_

The chorus began again, and Ron joined in.

_**It's so crazy how you make me go crazy,**_

_**Everytime that I'm near you!**_

_**'Cause you're just a dream!**_

_**This is my reality,**_

_**Totally insanity,**_

_**If I could be in your dream!**_

_**All I wanna do,**_

_**Is be with you,**_

_**Be with you.**_

_**But you're just a dream.**_

_**Just a dream,**_

_**Just a dream.**_

****

_**More than my imagination,**_

_**Has ever seen.**_

_**You're just a dream...**_

****

_**If I could be with you...**_

****

_**'Cause you're just a dream!**_

_**This is my reality,**_

_**Totally insanity,**_

_**If I could be in your dream!**_

_**All I wanna do,**_

_**Is be with you,**_

_**Be with you...**_

****

_**'Cause you're just a dream!**_

_**This is my reality,**_

_**Totally insanity,**_

_**If I could be in your dream!**_

_**All I wanna do!**_

_**Is be with you,**_

_**Be with you...**_

****

_**But, you're just a dream.**_

****

_**Just a dream.**_

As the song ended, the audience cheered, and Kim and Ron kissed each other.

When their lips departed, Ron whispered to Kim, "Are you sure about just skating?"

"No," Kim whispered back, "Both skating, and singing."

Then, she kissed Ron again.

* * *

Ha ha! Finally! It's finished! I hope you enjoyed it! Book Three: New Moon, will be up soon, just not right away like this one. I'm working on a new series that should be up soon. It's called, Lotus Legends. Hope you enjoyed this one, and I hope you'll enjoy my other stories! Well, until next time, see ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


End file.
